This invention relates to a multiple exposure control camera for automatically controlling either the aperture value or the shutter speed as desired, in response to scene brightness, and more particularly to an exposure indicating device which is capable of indicating the exposure factor value which is to be automatically controlled.
Prior art multiple exposure control cameras, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,593,629 or 3,829,867, have disadvantages such as complicated construction of the exposure indicating mechanism for indicating the diaphragm aperture value to be controlled in response to scene brightness with the preferential selection of shutter speed, or alternatively the exposure indicating mechanism for indicating the shutter speed to be controlled in response to scene brightness, with the diaphragm value preferentially selected is also complex. Furthermore, in the case where the shutter speed is preferentially selected, in the event that the scene brightness is too bright to provide the proper diaphragm aperture value to be controlled, then the diaphragm must be stopped-down to a minimum aperture value and the shutter speed has to be controlled to a higher value than the preset shutter speed. Similarly, where the shutter speed is preferentially selected and the scene brightness is too dark, the diaphragm aperture should be maintained in its fully open position and the shutter speed controlled to a lower value than the preset shutter speed. In such cameras, if the controlled shutter speed is too low, the objective may be blurred when the picture is taken by hand-holding the camera, so that it is necessary to provide means for giving a warning that the selected shutter speed will cause a blur. Such means, however, makes the construction of an exposure indicating device more complicated.